Conventionally, as for the plug for a connector, there is, for example, Patent Document 1. In the conventional technology, an O-ring protection portion for protecting an O-ring mounted inside the connector is integrally provided with an interference portion interfering with a lock mechanism so as not to be locked by mistake.